


Just a Sip

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 25, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 25: TastyBecky knows Charlotte's hungry. So she feeds her.





	Just a Sip

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-MSG 4HW match, but after Becky and Charlotte glare lustfully/angrily at each other.
> 
> And a fun little bday present to myself!

Becky watches as Charlotte sways on her feet, eyelids fluttering. She looks pale, more so than usual. They’re standing in the locker room, fixing their gear for their fight with Bayley and Sasha. The air feels heavy with tension; they know they have to make the match look good because this is MSG. She can’t afford to fuck up. The four of them can’t afford to fuck up.

“Charlie,” Becky says, once they finish glaring at each other for the cameras and the crew leaves them alone to do their final prep. “Charlie, are you sure you’re okay?” She scratches at a scab on her arm, biting her lip when it comes off and a pearl of blood beads at the surface. 

“I’m…” she swallows and her eyes zero in on Becky’s arm, “I’m fine.” Her nostrils flare and Becky watches as little black veins form under her eyes, her irises turning red. “I just need a minute. That’s all.” She turns away from Becky and wipes at her eye. Becky knows that the veins itch, has been told many time that it was one of the many downsides of being Turned.

“Yer not fine, Charlie,” the redhead argues. She tugs at the robe of Charlotte’s sleeve until the blonde faces her again. She won’t meet Becky’s eyes and Becky knows this won’t be easy. They haven’t been in the same room like this, alone, for a while now. She’d worried about the blonde during their time apart, especially when they were separated. “How long's it been since you fed?”

Charlotte swallows again, clears her throat, and bites her lip. Becky can see one of her fangs, not the retracted fangs that look cute but normal, but the ones that extend when she’s ready to feed. Becky makes Charlotte look at her, a finger pushing her chin up. “Not since… Not since WrestleMania.” She wrings her hands together and tries to reach up to scratch at her eyes, but Becky holds them down, one hand holding both of the blonde’s in a loose hold. “Just a few sips here and there.” She wrinkles her nose. “Pigeons and squirrels when I can get enough time away. Rare steaks. I can’t afford to do anything else.”

Becky nods her head. She knows it’s harder for Charlotte because she’s a high profile person, so getting bags from the butcher is harder than it would be for the average Joe. “You could have talked to me. Or Bayley. Or Sasha. You’re so pale, Charlie. Like death.”

“I didn’t want to bother you guys,” Charlotte responds in a whisper, a crack in her voice making Becky’s heart clench. “Becks, I look like death because I’m dead. Undead. Whatever.”

Becky remembers learning about Charlotte’s turning a few months after they met during NXT. Her ex-fiance, her sire, Turned her in hopes that he could trap her in a Sire Bond and force her to be with him for eternity. However, Charlotte learned from another vampire, and then conveyed to Becky, that a vampire only bonds to her Sire when she has intense feelings of love for them before they turn. She didn’t truly love her ex-fiance and so he couldn’t trap her. When he found out, he almost killed her but she managed to escape. Now the only people that knew were the other horsewomen, Hunter and Steph, and Vince. She’s kept it hidden from her dad, no matter how much Becky told her to tell him.

“Charlotte, we’re not walkin’ outta this door until you eat. I don’ care if we miss the match.” Becky’s nostrils flare as she grows angry, out of concern for her friend.

“But…”

“Come on.” Becky’s having none of it and pulls Charlotte further into the bathroom, dragging her by the wrist. Charlotte allows herself to be moved by the human, even though Becky knows she could easily be overpowered. That’s why everyone says Charlotte is the hardest opponent; her super strength, flexibility, and never-ending endurance made it hard to beat her. Unless she let you. Becky pushes a wide-eyed Charlotte into the handicap bathroom stall and locks the door.

* * *

Charlotte can’t help it. Becky always brings out her wild side, which isn’t helpful during matches and isn’t helpful now. Not with Becky standing so close, a picked scab on her arm. She can smell the blood in the air, however faint it is, and her mouth waters. She’s only fed in front of Becky once, when she was starved and they were on the road in Orlando and she couldn’t find anything else. It had been quick; a side of the road hunt for a deer when they weren’t filming for the Ride Along episode. But Charlotte hasn’t had anything substantial since April and she’s worried she could actually harm the redhead. She might not be able to control herself.

“What are you doing?” Charlotte asks as Becky undoes one of her wristbands and holds out her wrist. The redhead looks from her wrist to Charlotte a few times.

“Givin’ ya what’cha need,” Becky answers in a no-nonsense tone. “Drink.”

Charlotte steps back, pressing herself against the plastic door. “What?” she breathes.

“You need warm blood from the vein, Charlie.” Becky holds her wrist under Charlotte’s nose. Charlotte can smell her scent, soft vanilla and sweat just beginning to bead at the surface, anxiety and nerves over the upcoming match. It’s nothing and everything all at once. Charlotte feels her mouth water and she licks her lips around her fangs. “I’m not letting ya suffer for this.” She smirks. “‘Sides, I need ya at the top of yer game to beat Bos’n’Hugs.” 

“Fine,” Charlotte relents after staring at the pulse in Becky’s wrist. She wants to suggest Becky offer her neck, but they can’t leave marks and she doesn’t know if Becky trusts her that much. Not anymore. Not after so long apart.

Becky smiles at her as she leans against the door and draws Charlotte to her. The blonde pulls the other woman’s wrist to her lips. She scatters kisses around her pulse point, sucking on the skin until the only thing she hears is the roar of Becky’s blood in her ears. Becky sighs and Charlotte presses her shoulder into the redhead’s.

_ I’m sorry, _ Charlotte thinks before she holds Becky’s wrist in her cupped hands and bites down, breaking the skin. She hears Becky’s sharp inhale, but then the world blurs and nothing else matters. The black veins itch as they crawl around her eyes and she closes them. 

Lightning explodes on her tongue as she takes her first sip. It zips along her taste buds and into her own long-dead bloodstream. She takes another sip and moans at the taste. Becky slumps against her and Charlotte uses her shoulder to hold the other woman up.

Charlotte feels overwhelmed. All she can feel and hear and taste and, oh God,  _ smell _ is Becky. Everything is Becky and she’s everywhere and Charlotte can’t help but want more. She bites deeper, allowing more blood to flow into her mouth. The lightning zips faster, followed by a raging inferno.

“ _ Charlie _ ,” Becky whines, reaching up to run her hand through Charlotte’s hair. The blonde puts her hand on Becky’s lower back, pressing the other woman further against her. Becky stumbles and the two of them move until Charlotte’s the one pressed against the opposite wall, the tile cold through her robe, and Becky warm against her front. Charlotte inhales an unneeded breath and her tongue freezes where it’s swiping over the bite mark. Becky’s arousal permeates the air as she whines, moving so that one of Charlotte’s strong thighs is between her own.

It’s as if the floodgates have been opened and everything they’ve been holding back is spilling free. Charlotte’s never realized that this, biting Becky,  _ feeding _ from Becky, could feel like this. Not that she’s ever done it before. She fed from Sasha once when she was desperate, but that was quick and painful and Sasha never let her do it again, for good reason. But now that Becky’s let her do this, let her back in, Charlotte doesn’t want to leave. She doesn’t want to stop. She doesn’t know if she can. Her fangs belong in Becky’s wrist, God, in her  _ neck _ . Charlotte doesn’t want to imagine what it would feel like if she can’t keep doing this. 

Becky whines and arches her back, rubbing herself against Charlotte’s thigh. The blonde moans in response and Becky shudders against her. She wants to keep pulling these sounds of approval, of knowing that Becky feels exactly the same way she does, that makes her feel like liquid gold courses through her veins. But it’s not gold, it’s Becky’s blood, Becky’s life, flowing through her veins. It feels like the equivalent of doing a moonsault, flying through the air and knowing she’s going to land perfectly. Maybe even better.

“ _ Please. _ ” Becky’s voice brings her back to herself and Charlotte realizes that she needs to stop. She can’t drain her too much or she’ll have no strength to fight. She doesn’t even know how much time has passed. She reluctantly pulls her fangs from Becky’s vein and licks her lips. She pierces her lip with one fang and smears a tiny bit of blood over the wound, watching as it closes up. There are two tiny scars there and Charlotte feels a flutter of  _ something _ in her chest at the knowledge that Becky will be able to look at them and remember this moment.

She looks up and smiles softly at Becky’s flushed skin and hazy eyes as they flutter open. The redhead looks thoroughly debauched, even if they haven’t even shed a stitch of clothing besides Becky’s one armband.

“Hey,” Charlotte rasps as she presses her forehead to Becky’s. The redhead takes a few deep breaths before she fully relaxes into Charlotte, nudging the blonde’s nose.

“Hey,” Becky responds.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asks, her hand reaching up to press against the pulse in Becky’s neck, the redhead’s eyes closing. It throbs and beats faster when she presses there and Becky shudders again, a small whine slipping past her lips before she can stop it. Charlotte watches as Becky blushes, the pink traveling from her cheeks and down her neck. “Did I take too much? God, what have I--”

“Charlie.” Becky’s eyes flutter open and she gives Charlotte a soft smile. “I’m fine. I just need to drink something before we go out there. A Gatorade or something.” She shrugs. “We’re still gonna put on a show and kick ass.”

Charlotte nods and rubs her thumb along the tendon in Becky’s neck. She can’t help but worry, but she believes Becky. The redhead’s never lied to her before about things that matter. Becky grabs her hand and presses a kiss to the blonde’s palm.

Charlotte’s about to say something sweet that bubbles up in her throat. She knows she has no right to say those three words that used to spill from her lips so easily. But Becky opens her mouth and, as usual, ruins the soft moment between them. “And, after, maybe we can go back to your room and you can show me what all those girls in the vampire movies felt.” She wiggles her eyebrows as she steps away from Charlotte and unlocks the door to the stall. She goes over to the mirror and begins fixing herself up, smiling as Charlotte comes over to do the same.

“You’re so stupid,” Charlotte says as a laugh bubbles up in her chest spilling from her lips. Becky just smiles at her with those soft brown eyes, flickering with something inside them. She doesn’t know exactly what it is, but she hopes that Becky allows her to find out once this historic match is over.

As soon as they step out of the locker room, they’ll go back to being rivals. But here, in this small safe bubble, Charlotte pulls Becky into a hug, burying her face in Becky’s hair and breathing deeply, allowing the redhead’s scent to settle in her lungs. Becky hums before she pulls back, a cheeky smile on her face. 

“Come on, let’s go kick some horsewomen ass.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes as she follows the redhead out, game face on, her brain already fast-forwarding to her hotel room. She licks her lips and a little bit of that lightning running through Becky’s veins sticks to her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the fic. Please let me know what you thought. This was fun to write and very loosely inspired by a scene from Vampire Diaries.
> 
> Tomorrow: Dark


End file.
